Day Of The Underdogs
by TheStardustApocalypse
Summary: Shaz, Chris and Ray get their day when their superior officers are found in a rather compromising postion under the mistletoe. Christmas fluff, sorry its late. Please review x


"We are all very disappointed in the pair of you" Shaz scolded, crossing her arms in a commanding way. She was relishing her new position as commander, and sparks of authority shot through her as she saw Ray fold his arms in a sign of solidarity out of the corner of her eye. Smirking slightly, she tilted her head up, and a smile crossed her elfin features.

"It's very unprofessional in the workplace" Ray chimed in

"Yeah!" Chris added enthusiastically, and all pairs of eyes fell on him. Ray muttered under his breath that Chris was a div, and Shaz shook her head lovingly at her boyfriend. Now a sheepish shade of scarlet, Chris ducked his head and tried to defer attention away from him "It's also not very Christmas-y" Chris pointed out, and this seemed to work.

Shaz, Ray and Chris turned their eyes back on their superior officers, who were currently sitting on Gene's desk, with their cheeks a darker shade of red than Chris's had previously been.

Alex pulled her oversized cardigan around her more, trying to cover up the fact that she was only half dressed. Beside her, Gene had all the buttons on his shirt undone, and his jacket was thrown to one side somewhere. His belt was still undone, and when Gene shifted uncomfortably next to her, it made little tinkle noises as the pieces of metal collided.

"So what shall we do with these trouble makers?" Ray asked, and this caused heated and excited discussion between the three underdogs, all relishing in the chance to play chief to their superior officers.

Whilst the three musketeers decided what to do, Alex and Gene slid a sly glance at one another.

Her chocolate brown eyes collided with his cool blue ones, and he gave her a cheeky wink. Her cheeks turned pink, and she gave him a shy smile. He raised his eyes to the roof, and to the sprig of mistletoe hung above his desk. Gene raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Alex narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

Their eyes connected again, and like an old film flickering into action, the memories of what had occurred between them on desk began to arise and replay.

Alex perched on the Guv's desk, facing the door. She watched as he paced back and forth in front of her, trying to piece together the mystery of their latest case. The blinds were drawn shut, sealing them off from the rest of CID, and placing them inside their own little world.

Above her head, a piece of mistletoe spun around like a ballet dancer on a piece of red ribbon attached to the ceiling. It had been dangling there for almost a week, and had gone unnoticed until now.

One normal day last week, Shaz and Alex had bustled into Fenchurch East with boxes of Christmas decorations, and had quickly got to work adorning them around the office. There were shiny streams of tinsel draped over desks and pinned on walls, Christmas lights glowing like fire-flies flashed and lit up the room, and there were cheesy little Santa's wobbling on the edge of desks along with petite reindeer and miniature snowmen.

But the centre piece of the room was a stunning real Christmas tree, decorated by every member of staff. Different baubles and trimmings had been used, and the effect it created symbolized CID. Different people from different backgrounds and ways of life had come together to create something wonderful. Alex had almost shed a tear when she had seen the final product.

However, the only dampener on the festive mood appeared to be Gene. He refused to let any Christmas spirit come within a meter of his office. But Alex was a woman with a lot of patience, and waited for Gene to depart in his beloved Quattro before sneaking in her mistletoe. As she had expected, Gene had blown his top, but had surprisingly made no attempt to take it down.

She wondered for days whether or not he wanted the mistletoe so he could make his move on her, but so far there was nothing. Alex was quickly reaching the end of her tether, as almost two years of sexual tension was eating away at her and she could take no more. The mistletoe had been a cliché, but she hoped it might help him get over whatever manly pride he currently had, so she could sink her teeth into a piece of the Gene Genie, metaphorically and literally.

But so far, nothing. Alex rested her chin in her hand, and watched as Gene paced continuously. "Gene, stop. We'll get him" Alex told him soothingly, but he kept pacing.

Using the hand that was holding up her head, Alex reached out and grabbed Gene's arm, and pulled him towards her. She looked up at him, wide brown eyes full of concern, and Gene rubbed his face with his hands. "I know Bolly, but until we do that criminal scum is still out there"

"You'll get him Gene, you always do" Alex reassured him, and kept stroking his arm. Realizing what she was doing, Alex stopped, and withdrew her hand from his masculine arm. Gene had ignored the motion of her arm, and pretended like it didn't happen. If he didn't, Gene was worried he'd pick her skinny little hand back up and place it somewhere else on his body other than his arm.

For a moment, Gene and Alex simply looked at each other. Then they both realised the presence of the mistletoe, without even having to look at it and break eye contact. Slowly, Gene felt himself leaning forwards towards his stunning DI. He placed his hand beside Alex's thigh on the desk, and leaned forwards. His forehead rested against Alex's as their noses brushed, and their lips ghosted against each others. Then the beautiful moment happened, and their lips collided in a supernova.

Alex reached up towards Gene, and wrapped an arm around his neck, playing with the soft mane of blond hair that hung around the Manc Lions neck. Their lips moved against each others, and a shy tongue slid across Gene's mouth.

It was like a match had been struck in a petrol filled room.

The moment tongue touched tongue everything became more heated, and more frantic. Two years of denying themselves brought everything rushing to the surface, and it became a hectic race to touch bare flesh.

Soon both Alex's arms we're around Gene's neck, and her legs had wrapped around his waist. His hands were on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt her impressive breasts against his chest, and they made all the blood in his body flow south like a river. They continued kissing; only breaking for air when it became truly necessary, but quickly resumed their kiss.

Alex was floating amongst the stars on a cloud of pure light headed love. The way Gene's lips were caressing hers was making her dizzy, and she was feeling drunk on this new sensation. Gene couldn't believe his luck. The beautiful woman he'd fallen completely and utterly in love with was pawing at his body, and silently begging him for more. And Gene Hunt had never been any less of a gentleman to her, but now she wanted him, it was a different matter completely.

Gene broke the kiss only to pull Alex's top over her head and throw it over his shoulder. His eyes widened to the size of planets when he saw her chest encased in the red silk number he sadly hadn't seen since Edgehampton vault. He whistled appreciatively, and Alex batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

Their lips met once again in a battle of tongues. Alex's would run teasingly over Genes, who would then rub his tongue against hers because it made her moan and this gave him the 'orn. Gene realised though, that if he wanted to get any further with his saucy minx of a DI, he would have to reposition them both on his desk. Alex's nifty hands were making quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and soon she had the flimsy material off of his back and had thrown it alongside her own blouse. Gene undid the belt on his trousers, trying to give Sergeant Rock some comfort, while he anticipated his next move. For the second time Gene broke the kiss, only to pick Alex up from the desk, and set her down on her feet.

In one smooth move Gene swept everything off of his desk, and wrapped his arms back around his Bolly. "My my Drakey, it seems you've made me make quite a mess of my office" Gene told her, his voice lowered. He leaned forwards and began to nip at her bare neck, his hands exploring her pert backside. She leaned into him, and released a throaty moan.

"I'm very sorry Guv, I'll have to make that up to you I'm sure" She whispered breathlessly, and felt her knees give way. Before she could fall, Gene moved her back onto his desk, and she fell gracefully. She appeared to be on the table so all of her body fit on, and she briefly wondered when Gene had moved her from the middle of the table to round the other side so she would fit nicely lengthways.

But then Gene climbed on top of her and the thought quickly evaporated. His large hand gripped her waist while he propped himself up with the other so he wouldn't squash Alex. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and this was driving her wild. She ran her hands over his exposed chest, and loved the way his skin felt underneath her fingertips. She traced a scar she found on his chest, and she stroked it, trying to soothe it and soothe him.

Gene Hunt was a man with a mysterious past, most of which Alex didn't know. But the moments that he did let her in, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. His past wasn't pretty, it wasn't anything to be pleased about, but Gene Hunt was a better man because of it. And Alex had fallen deeply in love with him, even if he didn't know it. Although by the way she was kissing him he probably should have guessed.

Gene's tongue was still in her mouth, and Alex was still battling his for dominance, but Gene knew she would submit soon. With the hand that had been on her waist, Gene began to unfasten the buttons on her corset. It opened, and Gene released Alex's mouth so he could place feather light kisses along her stomach. She moaned under his touch, and Gene chuckled, sending vibrations along her skin. "You know Bolly" Gene began in-between kisses "If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought this was the reason you put that mistletoe in my office"

"Well, it might have been. But you're the one that didn't take it down" Alex pointed out, and laced her fingers through Gene's silky hair. She loved the way that every time he kissed her, he'd poke his tongue onto her skin just to dive her that little bit crazier.

"If I had taken it down, we wouldn't be here now, would we?" Gene pointed out, and Alex giggled

"No we wouldn't, and that would be no fun at all" Alex finished, and Gene smiled at her. He leaned back up and placed a kiss on her lips, and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're gorgeous Bolly-Keck's" He whispered to her, and she blushed. Under the spell of his compliment, Alex stroked his face with her hand, and gave Gene a smile that melted his heart. Their lips began to gravitate towards each other's again, and Alex's eyelids fluttered shut.

Without warning, the door to Gene's office swung open, and Chris, Ray and Shaz all burst through. They all had different theories about the latest case, and all wanted their Guv to say they were right. What they were not expecting though, was to walk in on Gene and Alex in such a compromising position. Shaz screamed in shock, and Chris and Ray all fell on top of one another in a bid to get out of Gene's office again. Alex and Gene leapt apart, and Gene began hurling obscenities at the three idiots to get out. Soon enough they were out, and Gene and Alex began scrambling around his office looking for their tops.

Alex threw her blouse on over her corset that was still undone. She hurriedly began to try and fasten the buttons on her rather inappropriate for work red bra. Her fingers were trembling for some unknown reason, and she couldn't seem to fasten them.

"Come 'ere you dozy mare" Gene ordered, and began to fasten her buttons for her. Gene's shirt hung loosely off of him; he hadn't bothered to redo the buttons on his own shirt before helping Alex.

"I must admit I preferred being called 'gorgeous' Gene" Alex rolled her eyes at him as she said this, but he wasn't looking at her. He finished the top button on her corset, and looked her in the eyes again. She bit her bottom lip, as his gaze was incredibly soft and almost loving, but Alex figured the last part was just wishful thinking.

"Both are true Bolly-Keck's" Gene told her honestly, and she blushed.

Gene brought his hand up to Alex's face, and cupped her cheek, his fingers playing with her curly brown hair. He brought her lips towards his again in a soft kiss, and she smiled into him.

"They're at it again!" Ray groaned, and Alex and Gene sprung apart again. "I think we need to have a little chat about what is acceptable at work. Please take a seat"

Sheepishly, both Gene and Alex took a seat on Gene's desk, and waited for the lecture to begin...

"I've never been more embarrassed!" Alex laughed, and handed Gene a glass of wine.

They had comfortably retired back to Alex's flat after having drinks at Luigi's following a long day at work. After the embarrassment of being chided by her co-workers, she had tried to keep a low profile, but it hadn't worked. Everyone wanted to know the state of Gene and Alex's relationship, and Alex did not know how to answer all the questions suddenly thrown her way.

She had been grateful when the day had ended, and even more grateful when Gene had suggested they go back to hers to escape the prying eyes of Luigi's. But the two of them disappearing back up to Alex's flat together would surely create more rumours, not dispel them. But the way Gene was looking at her tonight got rid of all the worries she'd had.

He took a drink from the wine Alex had given him, and Alex too picked up her own glass and took a drink, never taking her eyes off of Gene. Simultaneously, they placed their glasses back on Alex's coffee table, and Alex tucked her legs up on the sofa, and shifted slightly closer to Gene, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, me too" Gene replied, and then didn't say anything else.

Alex's heart sank. He didn't feel the same way she did. The silence was indicating that he had regrets about what had happened earlier. But he was too much of a gentleman (or a stubborn pig, Alex thought bitterly) to say it, so she would have to.

"So it probably shouldn't happen again" Alex began, swallowing the lump in her throat. She ignored every fibre of her being screaming at her to stop talking, but Alex had to do it.

Alex looked at Gene, and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes. Gene placed his hand on Alex's knee, and looked at her, trying to convey all the emotions he felt for her in one glance. But it didn't work. Alex thought he was trying to be sympathetic.

"Bols... Don't"

"What?"

Alex was confused. Did he not want to hear her because it would be awkward and he didn't want to go into how he was breaking her heart or because it wasn't what he wanted to hear?

"Alex I..." Gene paused. He didn't know whether or not she wanted to hear this and he didn't want to sound like a poof. Gene leaned forwards, and placed a brief kiss on a surprised Alex's lips "I love you"

Alex gasped. That was the last thing she expected to hear from a man like Gene Hunt. But it was the best thing she wanted to hear from the man she loved. Squealing excitedly, Alex leapt into his lap, and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and melted into his touch, as he slid his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too" She whispered, and stroked the side of his face. She loved the way his piercing blue eyes looked into hers, like he could see into her very soul. Then again he probably could, Gene Hunt was very clever like that.

And that's why she loved him.


End file.
